The purpose of this study is to inform the development of a contextually appropriate HIV program for the Jamaican correctional center context, where the prevalence of HIV is estimated to be approximately 12%. Preliminary research in Jamaica suggests that HIV/AIDS stigma and stigma against homosexuality may pose a significant barrier to the provision of HIV services in correctional centers, yet there is a high demand for services from inmates. The specific aims of this project are to 1) explore the sources of HIV/AIDS stigma and the relationship between HIV/AIDS stigma and the decision to test for HIV and receive test results among incarcerated men and 2) assess the direct and indirect effect of HIV/AIDS stigma on incarcerated men's decision to test for HIV. In order to address Aims 1 and 2, we will conduct qualitative interviews with correctional center inmates and personnel. Additionally, in order to further address Aim 2, we will conduct a cross sectional quantitative survey with a representative sample of inmates. The results of this study will assist program planners in Jamaica and other countries in the development of effective HIV programs in the correctional center context. [unreadable] [unreadable]